


Just A Bunch'a Hocus Pocus

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drops by to set up a movie night for him and Tim. Tim can't remember a movie title and asks Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bunch'a Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know who was in the movie Tim asks about. Had to be written when I though about it.

Tony had turned up early that morning and was now sitting on the counter in Tim’s kitchen as the other man cooked. “You fancy movie night this Friday?”

 

Tim was about to answer when Gibbs walked out from the bedroom, his hair still a little damp from the shower and he wrapped his arms around Tim. “Mornin’, something smells real good and so does breakfast.”

 

Both men grinned as Tim playfully slapped Jethro’s arm and Tony scrunched his eyes closed for a moment as Tim slid over a plate of scrambled eggs and toast as the other man sat on the stool next to him. “Er, Tim. Movie night?”

 

Jethro looked round at Tim, a hand sliding over the man’s ass before resting on a cheek and giving a light squeeze. “What’s this, babe?”

 

Tim kissed him. “Tony’s just suggested a movie night this Friday. When did you make those dinner reservations for?”

 

“Not til Saturday. We’ve got no plans Friday if you wanna go.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. It’ll give me chance to work on the boat without any distractions.”

 

Tim almost managed not to smile as intimate memories of the basement scrolled through his mind. “Oh, I’m a distraction am I?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, you are a very welcome distraction and what we get up to is better than any boat.”

 

The two shared a grin. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it.”

 

“You know I love what we get up to, especially that thing you do with your tongue.”

 

Jethro wiggled his eyebrows and Tim blushed. “You really like that, don’t you Jet?”

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

Tony had been dividing his attention between the two, his head moving side to side as if he was a spectator at a tennis match. “Eh, hi. As much as I love you two guys and as much as I love seeing you two together, I really don’t want the intimate details, ok?”

 

Tim smiled as he rested his head against Jethro’s. “I guess we’re on for Friday, Tony.”

 

“Great.”

 

Tim turned thoughtful for a moment. “How are you at Disney movies Tony?”

 

“I love a Disney movie once in while. Why?”

 

“It’s a movie Sarah used to love as a kid. She had the tape for ages and ended up wearing it out. Can’t remember the name of it and I thought you might know.”

 

Tony grinned. “Ok, what was it about McFilmster?”

 

“Three sisters, all witches, made up a potion to suck the life out of children. A brother went after his sister and they turned him into a cat. Just before they die they cast a spell so that when a virgin lit a candle on Halloween they’d come back to life.”

 

Tony’s grin widened. “Oh, come on. It’s just a bunch’a Hocus Pocus.”

 

Tim returned the grin. “It was wasn’t it. Thanks, Tony.”

 

“If you can rent it in time you want to bring it with you Friday? It’ll get us in the mood for Halloween next week.”

 

“Sounds good, Tony.”


End file.
